The trend to large scale farming operations and the desire to achieve and maintain ever increasing productivity levels has led to various procedures and implements designed to maximize efficient use of labor and equipment. One accepted method of maximizing efficiency is to utilize large scale implements which require extensive frames that can be unfolded to a wide effective working width in the field, and folded to an acceptably narrow configuration for transport from field to field.
Foldable agricultural implement frames are generally of three basic types wherein the sections are folded to the rear, vertically, or to the front. The forward fold configuration is widely favored and an excellent example of the forward folding implement frame is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,852. When the implement frame extends to a great width in the unfolded operational mode, it is desirable to provide for vertical flexing of the frame sections so that the implements attached to the frame will follow the contour of the ground. This vertical flexing is typically provided by a horizontal pivot interconnecting frame sections and disposed in a general fore-and-aft direction when the frame is in the transversely extended operational mode.
One disadvantage of frames providing for vertical flexing is that the draft beams interconnecting the frame sections and the hitch are subjected to twisting or torsional forces that can lead to structural damage or failure.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved implement frame.